


have a seat.

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Hinata gets ManHandled, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Timeskip, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: The four times Hinata is given a seat and the one time he takes one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Ojiro Aran, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 26
Kudos: 608





	have a seat.

**Author's Note:**

> hAHA back at it again w that hinata harem content ;u; seriously, i'm just trying to channel all my stress from school into my writing (it's kinda working ngl) again, this is: 1) very self indulgent, 2) can be read as the same or different timelines, and 3) no "endgame" just everyone Pining. uwu enjoy!!

OA

Hinata really should have seen it coming.

With the sudden crowd of people barging into the room, it was likely that collisions were going to happen. So why didn’t he move out of the way first to avoid this happening to him? He couldn’t tell you even if he tried. Mostly because he didn’t know, but also because of his current predicament. That being, him sitting on the one and only Ojiro Aran’s lap.

How did this happen? Hinata doesn’t think he could tell you, either. It happened so quickly and swiftly that he barely had time to process it. What he does remember, however, was how unfairly warm and large his hands felt on his waist. And how unfairly easily he maneuvered him from his standing spot onto his lap like some ragdoll. And how much he enjoyed being in said lap. It’s all really overwhelming, honestly. God knows how Hinata hasn’t combusted into flames yet.

“Shou? Sunshine, are you alright?”

The ginger hears Aran calling for him, and it’s really sweet how he’s concerned for him, but that pet name really did not help out at all. He manages to squeak out a small response of ‘yes, Aran-san’, before he completely stiffens up in said man’s lap.

Perhaps he should’ve felt a little more of an urgency to get off of his lap—or even a bit of concern that he, Hinata Shouyou (24) was sitting on Ojiro Aran’s (27) lap out in public, where journalists were bound to see them and capture the sight. But _no,_ he just _has_ to revel in how nice it feels to fit right into the elder’s lap. With his arms still wrapped around his waist, a warm reminder of where exactly he was.

Hinata hates that he doesn’t hate it.

“You sure there? You seem a little stiff, I’m sorry—is this uncomfortable for you?”

Aran starts to move his hands away as he says this, and in a fit of panic, Hinata does the one thing he can think of to stay in place, and he ends up leaning all the way back into Aran’s chest.

“No, I’m fine! I don’t want to get off yet because there’s still a bit of a crowd.”

Hinata winces at his own inability to lie. A bit of a crowd? Said crowd split like the red sea as soon as they saw where Hinata was sitting, and yet the ginger still had the audacity to say that there was a _crowd?_ Perhaps his improv skills needed some help.

He nearly melts against Aran’s chest when he feels sturdy arms encircling his waist once again, but this time, just a tad bit tighter. The subtle scent of his cologne does nothing to help with his racing heart, and he can only pray that Aran doesn’t have some bat-level hearing because, oh boy, there’s no heterosexual way to explain his heart going doki-doki while sitting on a friend’s lap. His back vibrates against Aran’s chest when the elder lets out a low chuckle, the sound tickling Hinata’s ear.

“No worries, sunshine. Stay here as long as you’d like.”

The next day, photos of Hinata with his face a flaming red on a certain Ojiro Aran’s lap circulates through social media platforms, reaching the eyes of everyone and their mothers. And yet, Hinata can’t find it in him to feel worried about it.

\--

TK

“You sure are energetic, aren’t you.”

“What does that mean, huh, Stingy-shima?!”

“Wow, haven’t heard that one in a while.”

It’s quite comical to see Tsukishima still towering over Hinata even after all these years and all the efforts the ginger put in to grow taller (“You just didn’t try hard enough,” the blonde likes to remind him sometimes). And despite being well in their twenties, they still behave just as they did back in high school, making the sight even more hilarious. After all, it wasn’t every day that one got to see two world-class volleyball players making faces at each other and calling each other petty names.

The two continue arguing back and forth even as they go through the subway system to get on the train back to Miyagi, looking every bit like an old couple lovingly exploding at each other.

“Oh yeah? Well, you look like Kermit the frog in your outfit!” Hinata huffs, sticking his tongue out at Tsukishima who scooted over just enough to give Hinata space to sit down.

“That’s a compliment, you fool. Kermit is a king. What about you, though? How does it feel to have evolved from a tangerine to an orange?”

“You take that back!”

It’s a miracle the two of them were allowed to stay on the train, even more so that neither of them tried to toss the other out the window. Maybe the years of dealing with annoying people has taught them that no matter how annoying someone was, they were never annoying enough to make dealing with paperwork worth it. Or they were both heavily channeling their tsundere energy today.

It’s only a few stops in that one of them finally pipes down. And of course it’s Hinata, the little ginger having burnt all his energy into thinking hard about how to properly insult his blonde friend. He nods off, and the sight of him going cross-eyed while trying to stay awake is endearing to say the least.

Though, Tsukishima can only spare to gaze at him for so long until Hinata nearly falls over onto the person next to them. The blonde doesn’t even process his own arm reaching out to pillow underneath Hinata’s head, preventing him from leaning onto the now concerned-looking stranger next to him.

“I apologize. My friend here tired himself out, please forgive his behavior.”

The fake smile Tsukki has on melts away as soon as he glances down at Hinata, the ginger softly snoring away without a single care. And though he’s petty, he’s not _that_ petty that he’d let Hinata get a concussion, so he gently tugs him back towards his shoulder, letting Hinata’s head land on his shoulder with a tiny ‘thump’.

The smaller stirs at this, and Tsukishima already has a hand pressing gently on the side of his head to keep him from moving away.

“Mh.. Tsukki?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” said blonde whispers into bright orange curls, “Just go back to sleep, you idiot.”

\--

MI

If there’s anything for Hinata to be proud of recently, it’s his ability to befriend people. See, he wasn’t well acquainted with the older Seijoh graduates until Oikawa finally introduced him to them a couple of years later, but when he did, they hit it off much faster than he expected. Case in point, his current little bar “date” with said graduates.

“Ahh, you guys didn’t save me a seat?! This is unbelievable, I thought we were friends!”

Matsukawa chuckled at his pouty whining, finding the situation more amusing since it was him with his leg up on what was supposed to be Hinata’s seat. What can he say, he likes teasing the little one. His teammates do, too, they’re just a bit better at hiding it than he is.

He yawned and lifted a hand to cover his mouth as he watched Hinata Shouyou fold his arms across his chest and stomp his foot like a toddler demanding extra dino nuggets. How cute.

“What, did you want something from me?” he asks, leaning on a propped up arm against the table.

“Yeah, Mattsun-san! Get your leg off my seat! I don’t have a seat!”

“Ehh, but you do?”

“Where?!”

Matsukawa seriously regrets not having his phone already out to record this moment, and he only regrets it even more when he actually sees how red Hinata gets as he lifts a finger to point at his face. He looks absolutely red, the pretty flush covering him from the tips of his ears down to the base of his neck. And under the dim lighting of the bar, he only manages to look even prettier, if possible. Probably is possible considering how Hinata always surprises him despite all the odds.

“As long as I have a face, you have a seat, little birdy.”

The ginger looks adorable all wide-eyed and stiff at his statement, gaping like a fish out of water. Perhaps he’s having a little too much fun teasing him.

Matsukawa barely manages to dodge the fist (Iwaizumi’s) headed towards his face just before he puts up his hands in defense, lifting his leg off of Hinata’s seat.

“I’m joking, I’m joking. Pick up your jaw, sweetheart, I saved you a seat. Just couldn’t resist teasing you, is all.”

Iwaizumi is still chewing his ear off by the time Hinata walks over to sit in his seat next to Matsukawa, but it all feels so worth it because he gets to see that pretty pink face up close. And boy, is it pretty.

“You good there, doll?”

He tips Hinata’s chin up with a finger, raising a brow at him questioningly. The younger gives him a jerky nod in response, looking much more flustered for much longer than he anticipated. But it wasn’t like he was complaining, oh no, he’d pay good money to see Hinata’s face this way all the time. Maybe a photoshoot could be arranged at some point.

But for now, he decides to lay off on the teasing.

And if anyone notices how Hinata’s seat gradually slides closer to Matsukawa’s throughout the rest of the night, they don’t say anything.

\--

KT

“HINATA BOKE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO DRY YOUR HAIR PROPERLY?!”

“Ahhhh, Tobio-san, please lower your voice,” Hinata playfully teases, pulling his towel over his head to cover his ears.

The two initially planned on a morning run and then a quick stop by a café to start off their day, but things got a little more complicated when it suddenly began pouring like crazy, resulting in the two being more drenched from the rain than their own sweat. Dejected, but unwilling to risk getting sick in the rain, the two ended up heading back to Kageyama’s place instead, settling on grocery store hot cocoa and instant coffee.

Kageyama, with his amazingly immaculate self-preservation skills, was already impeccably clean and dry be the time Hinata stepped out of the shower. And of course, when treated to the sight of a disheveled and still wet Hinata, he just had to explode on the spot.

“C’mere, you rascal!”

Kageyama pinches Hinata’s ear between his fingers, (gently) dragging him towards the sofa, where the blow dryer was plugged in nearby. Hinata’s cries of _‘but I’m the older one!’_ go ignored as Kageyama continues to pull at his ear, the taller only letting go once they were both in front of the sofa.

“Sit down.”

Hinata knows better than to argue against an upset Kageyama. Especially a Kageyama upset about him jeopardizing his own health, so he swallows his whines and sits down on the ground with a childish ‘hmph!’. Kageyama settles behind him on the sofa and easily maneuvers him closer with his arms underneath his underarms, dragging him like one would with a toddler. It’s only a bit upsetting to make this analogy ( _“I’m the older one,”_ Hinata pitifully reminds himself as he’s practically picked up off the ground).

“I’ve told you so many times before that you have to make sure you dry yourself off properly,” the taller grumbles, long fingers carefully threading through Hinata’s hair in an attempt to untangle any knots as his hair dries. “And yet, _every time,_ I end up seeing you walking around with your hair dripping everywhere!”

“I’ve gotten better at it,” Hinata huffs, nearly inaudible with the whirring of the blow dryer, but of course Kageyama hears him. And naturally, he responds with a loud scoff.

The two end up sitting in a comfortable silence as Kageyama continues to dry off Hinata’s hair. It seems odd that they’d be comfortable sitting in silence, what with how the two spent the entirety of their high school years. But after spending so much time together, they easily became tolerable to any noise level that surrounded them. That, and probably the aging has gotten to them as well.

“There, done.”

Hinata hears a loud sigh behind him as the blow dryer shuts off, and the ginger lets out a sigh of his own as he leans back between Kageyama’s legs, letting his head rest on the sofa’s cushion.

“Thank you, Tobio-kun, what would I do without you?”

The ginger’s eyes flutter shut as he basks in the leftover warmth from having his hair dried. He doesn’t expect a response from Kageyama, rather, he expects him to just get up and leave. So one can only imagine how much damage is dealt to his heart when the other leans down to kiss his forehead.

“You’d die, probably. Get better at taking care of yourself already, boke.”

Something lights up in Hinata’s eyes when he blinks them open, his eyes following Kageyama, who did indeed get up to leave. He ends up scrambling to stand up, too, effectively scaring the other.

“AWWW, C’MERE, TOBIO-KUN, LEMME GIVE YOU A FOREHEAD SMOOCHIE, TOO!”

“WHAT—NO, FUCK OFF! _NOOOO!”_

\--

KK

With his eyes glued onto his (unnecessarily) large monitor, Kenma only manages to spot Hinata coming into his room from the corner of his eye before he gets a lapful of him right then and there, in the middle of his livestream.

Thank God the chair is big enough to accommodate them (Kenma bought this chair with this sight in mind, actually, so this isn’t much of a surprise), but Kenma does have to maneuver himself just a bit so that he could get comfortable enough again to keep playing.

“Baby, are you comfortable?” he asks, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Hinata’s head, the ginger responding by whining as he shifts in Kenma’s lap, swinging a leg around so he could straddle the pudding-haired and tuck his chin over the other’s shoulder.

“’m comfy now,” he mumbles softly, both his breath and his hair tickling the side of Kenma’s neck.

Was it professional that Kenma let Hinata crash his stream like this? No, not really. And was it professional that he let himself go all soft and uwu in the middle of streaming a horror game? No, probably not. But was he going to continue letting Hinata come into his gaming room whenever he wanted? Yes, yes he was. Why? Because there was nothing better than having the ginger miss him to the point of needing to be in his lap, even if it was during a game, where he most likely wouldn’t be able to get any sleep anyways.

And maybe, just maybe, Kenma liked showing Hinata off on camera. It just feels so good to have this ray of sunshine by his side, everyone else be damned.

“Kenma?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can I stay here with you for now? I had a nightmare earlier—”

“Of course, angel,” Kenma cuts off his rambling with a kiss to his temple, lifting his arms to nudge Hinata impossibly closer to him. “You don’t need to ask. I’ll always want you here with me.”

The ginger wiggles happily in Kenma’s lap at this, which is both endearing and dangerous, so the gamer holds him down with arms encircled around his waist until he finally settles down and melts in his hold.

The chat is blowing up at this point, with more messages about Hinata than the game. And if this chat had comprised of him and only him, this wouldn’t be concerning. But because this chat was comprised of strangers that were blessed enough to get a glimpse of Hinata, he couldn’t help but casually mouth at the camera for his fans to fuck off.

Hinata asks him the next day, if him being in the streams was an inconvenience, and Kenma just couldn’t find it in him to tell Hinata that it was only an inconvenience because he has to fight off his own fans to keep the ginger.

Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i love you uwu
> 
> [newly added twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
